Misconceptions
by sylverein
Summary: A side story to 'I don't need your promises'. Misconceptions about Kurama and Tokiya's relationships have gone too far. :)


Before anything, this actually takes place um... After the tournament? The one the Hokage team also attended. See '**I don't need your promises**.'

  


DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of them. um...~-~;

  


****

MISCONCEPTIONS

-------------------------------------------------------

****

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I think I need a change of scenery. Just… to get away from it all…"

Kurama shifted slightly in Tokiya's arms. The latter tightly wrapped the redhead unknowingly, staring of into space, or in this case, at the wall in the room's total darkness. "Is it that bad?" he finally asked.

"No, not really. I just need a time off." Kurama proceeded to close his eyes. He could feel Tokiya's light breath on his neck, and the taller, too, was starting to doze off. Before that happened, he heard a soft question, "And what of your friends?"

"They don't need to know. It'll only be a while."

"How sure are you that I'll let you go back here?"

Silence. "Ne?" 

The Hyomon Ken Master opened his ultramarine eyes and looked at the kitsune's face and gave a soft smile. The redhead was already asleep.

****

&§¨çÇ¿ £ ¿ Çç¨§&

Tokiya was bored. Life was just the same – you study, then go home, eat, sleep, then wake up and go to school again. All the same tedious process, just the same. He looked at the empty seat beside him, what fate! Since Kurama was due to come today, he wanted them to be sitting beside each other, where that pure being would not be harassed or any acts of the like. He knew that even to men, that redhead was irresistible, never mind those girls who were after him too. 'Hah! My days won't be as boring… Hmm… Where **_is _**he anyway? '

"Class, excuse me… Um Class, I… CLASS, **_Would you damn freakin' F****ers stop to here me out?!!!!!_**"

That got their attention. Finally, Tetoyama-san smiled and screamed, "I would like you to meet our new student, who will be joining us for a few weeks, four in the least, who came from Meiou High – "

That _Really_ got their attention this time, "- Minamino Shuuichi." A lot cursed, a few screamed, and many fainted; Tokiya remained passive. Tetoyama pointed towards the empty seat beside the Hyomon Ken Master. Whispers could be heard in the background like 'He can sit here, anytime!', 'Ooh… It's always nicer to meet someone in person', and 'I think I'm gonna faint!'.

Unheeding such comments, Kurama shyly approached Tokiya, as if it was their first time meeting, and placed his bag in between the two chairs. Once more, hushed tones dominated the room, as Tokiya wanly smiled at the redhead, and when the other was settled, put an arm around him. There was going to be lots of gossips today. 

****

&§¨çÇ¿ £ ¿ Çç¨§&

"Hey, do you think that Minamino and, um… Tokiya, are you know…?"

"I don't know. I mean, Tokiya's never looked at anyone like that - he's always been a snob. He thinks he's so great just because he tops us in everything."

"Yeah, but why Tokiya? There're tons of guys out there who's for him. Is it because, though I hat to admit it, that snob is also good-looking, iie, Beautiful?"

"Humph. Who could – "

The door burst open, and Kurama came in, as Tokiya held the door for him, and gave a soft smile at the two boys. Each blushed and fumbled for their things, then dashed to exit the comfort room. Kurama looked at his companion with a questioning look on his face, and as a reply, Tokiya snorted, "Hn."

****

&§¨çÇ¿ £ ¿ Çç¨§&

As the days passed and turned into weeks, people's suspicions were being confirmed, or so they thought. Even the teachers of the faculty couldn't help but think of what was going on between the two. Their ears always itched of the latest news about those two, but all they received were that they were so affectionate, and even Tokiya, the expressionless boy, was showing signs of concern. Last week, when someone accidentally bumped the newcomer, Tokiya nearly chopped the poor offender's head off, literally, especially when he saw that the redhead, being delicate, was bleeding in the lips. He was stopped, thank _Kami-sama, _just as he was about to do what he had in mind, sighed – SIGHED!, and led the injured to the bench, were he lightly kissed the latter, and asked, "There. Is it okay now, or does it hurt?"

Now what did those mean? Oh, how clear were the signs! Both were together. 

Today was their Physical Education curriculum, where their topic was kendo. As a result, each had a light spar with a partner, using shi'nai, and as expected, Mikagami and Shuuichi were together – again. The teacher watched the two as each sized up the other.

Tokiya smiled, "You up for this?"

"I have waited all my life."

"Okay, I'll be serious this time."

"Expect me to be, too."

Now, both waited for that perfect moment. Patience is a virtue, and it never was one of Tokiya's characteristics. And so he leapt and attacked.

Nakagawa blinked. He could swear that he couldn't follow the two's movement now. All he could see was the… wind? Yes, the wind of their movements. 'AMAZING!' he thought. 

Suddenly, the spectacle stopped, and the redhead was seen on his knees, clutching his heart, and his whole body being supported by Tokiya, who at that time was kneeling down too. The teacher was alarmed, "Tokiya, I told you to take this game lightly as to not hurt any-"

Tokiya lifted Kurama, and without turning to look at their sensei said, "He's sick. I'm bringing him to our room."

The rest watched him leave.

****

&§¨çÇ¿ £ ¿ Çç¨§&

The next day, the kitsune was well and seemed to have a miraculous recovery. Once again, people wondered what those two do in their shared room. A plan was formulated, from the minds of the geniuses, to finally separate these "lovers", even for just one night. 

"Oi, Tokiya! Hey Tokiya!"

The one called tried to shut that irritating voices out. He wondered, for about the millionth time how he ever got involved with these idiots, and why he ever chose to fight that Hanabishi. He inwardly sighed, and Kurama looked worriedly at him. He shook his head. Recca and Doumon sauntered over, inviting themselves towards the tree were the pair was. Tokiya irritatingly snapped, "What is it now, fools?"

Doumon's face fell, "He called us fools…"

Recca hit him hard on the head. He turned to Tokiya and gave a wink, "Oh, nothing. Can't we even talk with Shuuichi? So possessive…"

"Leave him alone, he doesn't want to be bothered."

"Tokiya…" Kurama began.

"See?' Recca replied, "It's okay."

And with that, he proceeded to ask questions. 

"Are you really as old as we are? I never did get to ask…"

"No."

"At what age did you and Tokiya meet? How about Yuusuke? Kuwabara? They're delinquents! "

"Um…"

"You're really very smart. How do you do it?"

"Well… I –"

"Have you-"

As the Flamemaster continuously asked questions, two people approached Tokiya before the latter could do anything to shut the black-haired guy's mouth. Thankfully, the bell rang afterwards.

****

&§¨çÇ¿ £ ¿ Çç¨§&

"Are you sure?"

"Tokiya, you've asked me that several times already!"

"I'm worried."

"Don't be. Go on with that camping."

"And what if you get sick again? Who'd be there for you? Or what if someone would attack you and I am not here…"

"I can take care of myself, go on and have fun."

"… All right, since you want me to go away so badly…"

"Tokiya! You know that's not true!"

They both laughed. Kurama gave him a fierce hug, "Careful."

"You too."

"Okay, he's going."

"Now, what do we do?"

"According to the plan, we confront Shuuichi, and… Hey, where's the other sheet?!" 

"It was just here a while ago."

"You were the one who held it!"

"Me? It was you!"

Tokiya walked passed them without so much a glance at the fighting boys. 

****

&§¨çÇ¿ £ ¿ Çç¨§&

"Okay, So here's the plan."

The four looked at it closely. "Right! Let's go! We already wasted 45 minutes searching for this dumb, stupid paper."

"Yeah, who would have though it was just in my hand?"

The three glared. Then, they started approaching the door. Suddenly, the youngest spotted a figure, "Hey, isn't that Tokiya?"

"Huh? Hide!!!"

He was right, the Hyomon Ken master was coming that way and seemed in a hurry too. He entered the door without so much a creak. 

The four watched as the door closed. "What do we do now?" asked one.

"We eavesdrop."

The four listened closely to the conversation and hung on to every word. 

"I…"

  
  


"It's okay, Shuuichi. Woah, you're hot!"

"Ouch! Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course, I've done this before. Here, let me take this off."

"Hey! Please be careful, it hurts!"

"Shh… Trust me."

"Tokiya! What are you doing?!"

"I told you to trust me right?"

"Okay… Ouch! That hurts!"

"Of course, it's your first time, isn't it?"

"Quite"

"Just relax and let me handle this, okay?"

"…Okay."

A moan.

  
  


The four were redder than the ripest tomatoes now, and the other suddenly ran away. 

  
  


Inside, Tokiya held the bottle of herb in one hand, the other, massaging the sick Kurama. 

  
  


The three outside gave nods of approval, and the door burst open.

  
  


Tokiya looked up from his task.

****

&§¨çÇ¿ £ ¿ Çç¨§&

The next day, rumors of the funny incident were spread. At this point, their class was English, and finally, the teachers had decided to know what was behind the scenes. This was Kurama's last week. Their topic today was of feelings, and the duo were asked to answer questions.

"People who haven't experienced the same thing, can never understand the torments of those who have. The feelings that have been felt at that moment, that period of extremes… It is a pain shared only by those who have been there, those who know…"

Tokiya looked at him and countered, "And what of those of their beloved? Don't you think that they share a bond, a bond so strong that nothing seems to break it? Don't you think they share the same pains, the joys?"

The redhead remained silent. Aoki, the teacher, inquired, "Tokiya, you talk of loved ones. Who is Minamino to you? What relationship exists between you two?'

Both were staring into each other's eyes. Tokiya broke it and replied, "we're cousins."


End file.
